Encrucijada Vampírica
by eivyescar
Summary: Han pasado más de un siglo desde que Edward se marchó de Forks dejando a Bella, ella rehízo su vida con la ayuda de su nueva familia los Salvatore encontró las fuerzas necesarias para recuperarse de la trágica muerte de sus padres a manos de Victoria. Pero que pasara cuando decida regresar a Forks y descubra que ahí también se encuentran los Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

_PREFACIO_

A penas y recuerdo la última vez que estuve en Forks, cuando Victoria termino con mi felicidad, con mi familia.

Las historias decían que después de que él me abandonara yo había perdido la cabeza y el juico a causa del dolor y la pena y que una noche mientras ellos dormían yo entre a su cuarto y los asesine sin misericordia alguna se cuentan muchas historias al respecto dicen que tome el arma de mi padre y les di un balazo a cada uno y luego no conforme con ello los destace y cuanto termine le prendí fuego a la casa y Salí corriendo hacia el bosque hasta llegar al acantilado y luego me avente para suicidarme .

Es increíble cómo la gente puede inventar tantas atrocidades, pero lo más increíble es que se las crean, ellos están tan alejados de la verdad ni siquiera tienen una verdadera idea de lo terrible que fue aquella noche, yo no recuerdo como murieron en verdad todo es tan confuso, lo último que recuerdo es a mí en mi casa intentando dormir y después nada solo gritos y luego la oscuridad.

Recuerdos

Aquí estoy haciendo mis maletas para regresar a la que antes fuese mi casa, cuando solía vivir con mi padre y soñaba con la eternidad alado de mi amado, después de aquel día nunca más volví a saber nada de él, cuando Salí huyendo de Forks, decidí obligarme a mí misma a olvidarlo a no pensar nunca más en él, pero claro que eso no fue tan fácil, pero por lo menos lo intente.

Aun me duele el recuerdo de la última vez que estuve en Forks, cuando Victoria mato a mi familia. Ahora después de más de un siglo de estar lejos de este lugar, que me trae tan malos recuerdos regreso, para comenzar una vida ahí, Damon dice que solo enfrentando el miedo y el dolor que me trae este lugar, podre comenzar una nueva historia, pero el dolor aún está presente, no puedo evitar odiar ese lugar, donde fui tan feliz a su lado, cuando creía que él me amaba, pero no era cierto nada de lo que me dijo era verdad y yo que estaba dispuesta a abandonarlo todo por el que estúpida fui, como puede creer que alguien como él se fijaría en mí, Laurent tenía razón para ellos yo no significaba nada, después de todo yo seguía siendo una insignificante humana, que lo único que estaba haciendo era causarles molestias y problemas, por eso se fueron dejando aquí sola y desprotegida.

Unas semanas después de que él se marchara, mi pobre madre había decidido ir a Forks después de que Charlie le llamara muy preocupado por mi actitud, le había contado que yo llevaba encerrada toda la semana y que solo me la pasaba llorando todo el día y que estaba a punto de perder el semestre y que ya no sabía que más hacer, él me había pedido que me fuera a vivir un tiempo Phoenix con Reneé para que me despejara un rato de todo esto, decía que no me hacía bien estar encerrada y que conocía el dolor por el que estaba pasando, pero que ya era hora de que lo supera tal y como él lo había hecho cuando mi madre se había marchado, pero eso no era cierto que podía el saber acerca de mi dolor.

Al principio mi madre trato de convencerme de ir me a vivir con ella y con Phil decía que él también estaba muy preocupado pero que por el momento él no podía venir pues estaba muy ocupado.

—mama de verdad estoy bien, no te preocupes, sé que estado actuando como una loca suicida, pero te prometo que ahora todo está bien

—bien, bella de verdad piensas que todo está bien, hija por el amor de dios llevas dos semanas sin ir a la escuela y apenas sales de tu cuarto, eso para ti es estar bien

La pobre estaba casi histérica, era difícil ver a mi Reneé de esa manera para ella pocas cosas tienen importancia, sentí un nudo en el corazón al verla a si no podía seguir haciendo los sufrir no está bien — lo siento mamá de verdad prometo que desde ahora todo va estar bien, mañana por la mañana ira a la escuela para ver que se puede hacer y retomar mis estudios cuanto antes— eso era lo que iba a ser por más doloroso que fuera estar en ese lugar, tenía que intentarlo no por mi si no por ellos

—o Bella mi amor no sabes cuánto lo siento, y claro que todo va a estar bien porque para eso estoy yo aquí te voy a ayudar a superar todo esto te lo prometo mi vida y mañana tu padre y yo iremos contigo.

Luego mi madre me abrazo con tanta ternura, como podía siquiera imaginar que esa sería la última vez que lo hiciera o no mi madre mi pobre madre cuanto lo siento.

En ese momento alguien toco la puerta y me despertó de mis tormentosos recuerdos, pero yo ya tenía el rosto cubierto por lágrimas.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Memorias (Damon) la batalla final contra Klaus**_

No podía creer lo que está viendo, en el momento en el que entre a su recamara, sus ojos estaban cubiertos de lágrimas y aunque ella trataba de esconderme su rostro yo podía ver claramente el dolor que este reflejaba, tenía tantos años sin ver ese dolor sin verla de esa manera, me sentí furioso con migo mismo por intentar hacerla regresar a ese maldito lugar, yo no suelo ser cursi ni nada por el estilo, pero en ese momento corrí a si a ella y en un par de segundos ya las estaba, tomando entre mis brazos para reconfortarla.

—Bella, estas bien, que pasa, acaso no quieres regresar porque si es así no tienes por qué hacerlo, comprendo por lo que estás pasando recuerdas yo estuve ahí.

—no, no es eso, es solo que me puse a recordar y no me pude contener, pero claro que quiero ir, no solo eso sí ni que tengo ir a enfrentarme a todo si no de que otra manera poder superar todo lo que pasa— como era costumbre en ella se estaba haciendo la fuerte, pero no importaba yo la acompañaría hasta el fin del fundo si fuera necesario ellas es para mí, como mi hermana pequeña la divertida, aún recuerdo cuando, la encontré, sus hermosos ojos, estaban cubiertos por el miedo y el dolor, maldita pelirroja. En ese momento no aguante más el coraje, por lo que decidí, salir de su cuarto— está todo listo mañana sale nuestro vuelo, hacia Forks — le dije mientras ella asentía con su cabeza.

Me dirigí a mi recamara, no tenía ánimos de otra cosa, me encerré y comencé a recordar como fue el día que la conocí.

Recuerdo que nosotros habíamos decidido, ir a pasar una temporada a Forks, por lo que habíamos escuchado de ese lugar parecía perfecto para un grupo de vampiros como nosotros, era pequeño perfecto para Stefan, había dicho burlándome por la elección del lugar, para ese entonces ya habíamos superado todo aquello de Klaus, claro después del que muy perro había intentado matar Elena, Stefan y yo llegamos justo a tiempo, bueno por poco no, cuando llegamos Klaus tenia a Elena sujeta hacia él y le estaba succionando la vida en ese momento no pude más y lo ataque con todas mis fuerzas, el dejo caer a Elena al suelo, por dios santo ella se veía tan débil, no era mucho lo que yo podía hacer en contra de ese perro, pero lo intentaría y de no conseguirlo de no poder salvarla yo moría en el intento, al menos ese sería mi consuelo, para mi fortuna en el momento menos espera aparecieron Katherine y Stefan, no podía entender que hacían ellos ahí, porque demonios estaban juntos, acaso no había sido Stefan quien se había largado y arridado nuestras únicas esperanzas para exterminar a Klaus, mientras yo está ahí inmóvil, a causa de las heridas que me había hecho Klaus, ellos seguían luchando debo admitir que hacían un equipo asombroso, pero ellos tenían un plan mientras ellos buscaban una distracción según me conto Stefan después ellos habían encontrado otra daga que podría matarlo la gran bruja, se las había entregado, eso era lo que habían está haciendo todo ese tiempo, pero en ese momento un grito de dolor me despertó de mis pensamientos era Elena, estaba agonizando, yo no podía dejarla morir, pero que aria, ella jamás había querido ser un vampiro, ella deseaba poder tener una vida, una familia tener hijos, esa no era mi decisión era de ella y por más que esta me disgustara yo la respetaría, pero que pasaría ella ya ni si quiera tenía fuerzas para responderme.

—Stefan, dije casi en un grito ahogado, el volteo hacia donde yo me encontraba y bio la causa de mi histeria, Katherine le había hecho una seña con la cabeza, diciendo que ella se encargaba.

—qué rayos ocurre, porque no le ayudas,

—que por que no le ayudo, acaso te has vuelto loco, que rayos quieres que haga ella no quiere ser un vampiro,

—pero ella no te puede responder, si no haces algo morirá, Damon, es tu decisión, la dejas morir o ya la salvas, tú decides

— mi decisión, de que me hablas, eres tu quien vivirá, con ella el resto de su eternidad no yo

—yo pero creí que tú y ella

—haber par de idiotas este no es momento, para estas estupideces decidan ya no hay tiempo, miren en muy simple conviértanla y que luego ella decida si vive o no de todos modos morirá—Stefan yo la mirábamos atónitos ella no solo nos había ayudado a terminar con Klaus, si que estaba ahí, tratando de ayudar a Elena que rayos pasaba con ella al ver, que ninguno de los dos hacíamos algo

—qué rayos, es que todo lo tengo que hacer yo, mientras se inclinaba hacia Elena y le daba de beber un poco de su sangre

—Crees que funcione — le decía Stefan

—no lo sé, está muy débil, perdieron mucho tiempo, será mejor que la saquen de aquí, eso sí pueden verdad o también lo tengo que hacer yo, lo decía con una de sus coquetas sonrisas, esas que en otro tiempo me hubieran vuelto loco, pero yo seguía ahí sin a ser nada totalmente inmóvil, me aterraba la idea de perderla, porque por a ella, porque ahora, porque regreso ahora que estaba todo también mis preguntas eran totalmente injustas y egoístas ellas se debatía entre la vida y la muerte y yo atormentando me por el regreso de mi hermano,

Después de todo ella siempre lo quiso a él no y ahora que él está, de vuelta y que sabemos que él no nos traiciono o bueno que ahora yo sé y ella en cuanto despierte sabrá. Porque ella va a despertar verdad, claro que si ella tiene que despertar pero la pregunta es cómo va a despertar ¿cómo humana o como vampiro? ¿Qué haré yo?


	3. Chapter 3

De verdad muchísimas gracias por leerme y espero que les guste mi loca historia, me han estado preguntando mucho con quien se quedara Bella, pero creo que es muy pronto para decidir eso en los próximos capítulos veremos un poco más de los sentimientos que tiene ella por Damon y como es su relación, pero tampoco podemos olvidar que Edward fue su primer amor y cuando lo vuelva a ver se despertaran muchos sentimientos, por el momento no coman ansias esperen a ver cómo se va dando la historia.

* * *

La muerte de Klaus

Stefan

La llevamos hasta la casa con mucho cuidado, Katherine se había quedado borrando todas las huellas y luego nos alcanzaría más tarde aunque de eso no podía estar tan seguro la recostamos en la cama de Damon y nos que damos ahí los dos esperando hasta que ella despertara. Ninguno de los dos pronunciamos palabra alguna y Damon guardaba una distancia considera de mí, tenía una postura rígida como si estuviera a la defensiva, paro aun así era evidente el dolor que le aquejaba.

Todo lo que estaba viendo en ese momento era terrible nunca antes había visto a mi hermano de esa manera, tenía pánico y no porque Klaus lo podía matar, si por el Elena, mi Elena el amor de mi vida, maldito Klaus, Damon tenía razón, esto era injusto Elena jamás había querido convertirse en un vampiro y ahora no tenía más elección, mi hermano tenía la esperanza de que tal vez ella pudiera despertar siendo humana pero conforme pasaba el tiempo y ella no despertaba su histeria se hacía mayor, yo sabía que el fondo a él no le agradaba la idea de que yo estuviera ahí, pero no tenía otra opción no por ahora mientras no me asegurara de que Elena estaba bien o por lo menos estuviera viva, no podía marcharme no sin ver sus ojos por última vez, no me marcharía de ahí hasta explicarle el por qué me había marchado de esa manera el por qué los había traicionado, tenía tantas ganas de decirle que si salve a Klaus, no fue por mi si no por Damon, que el muy maldito de Klaus había ordenado a sus híbridos, matarlo si algo le pasaba y que Katherine me había contado el plan de Klaus después de que este se lo contara, que ella me había hecho entrar en razón y me ayudo a encontrar mi humanidad, que me hizo darme cuenta de que no podía permitir que nada malo le pasara, no solo porque sabía que eso la dañaría si no porque yo también quería a mi hermano a pesar de todas nuestras peleas lo quiero es mi estúpido e egocéntrico hermano, pero aun así lo amo, Katherine me había hecho darme cuenta de que tenía dos opciones dejar que ellos continuaran con su plan que mataran a Klaus y así yo poder largarme siendo totalmente libre a donde quisiera o podía arruinar su plan y salvar su vida, claro que luego tendría que huir de ese lugar y todos pensaría que los había traicionado, claro que la maldita de Katherine ya tenía un plan y en cuanto me lo conto yo no dude ni un segundo en tomarle la palabra y hacer rabiar a ese imbécil, que durante todos esos meses en los que estuve lejos no deje de pensar ni un solo segundo en ella y lo mucho que la amaba, quería volver y contarle todo pero entonces Katherine descubrió que aun teníamos la opción de terminar con Klaus me dijo que una bruja, le había contado que una leyenda que decía que después de que la bruja original convirtiera a su familia en seres inmortales, tenía miedo de lo que su esposo pudiera hacer cuando descubriera que ella le había sido infiel con un lobo y decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, por lo que creo una estaca de aquel roble blanco por si fuera necesario usarla y la escondió en una vieja cueva antes de que Klaus la acecinara brutalmente y luego culpara a su padre de ello, la bruja le había dicho que ella podía ayudarle a contactar con la gran bruja, para que le digiera donde estaba la daga y que de seguro ella estaría encantada con la idea de cobrar venganza, pero lo único que conseguimos de la gran bruja fue unas coordenadas que nos llevaron a un bosque donde había más de 100 cuevas como mínimo y nos dedicamos a buscar en cada una hasta que por fin dimos con ella, cuando la encontramos decidimos regresar a Mystic Falls, pero cuando llegamos nos encontramos con todo eso la pelea y con ella a punto de morir. Poco después de la media noche llego Katherine y al igual que nosotros se quedó en la recamara en total y absoluto silencio raro en ella, solo se movió de su lugar para recibir a los demás, Caroline y Tyler habían ido a hablar con Rebekah para darle la noticia ella también quería que se hiciera justicio pero después de todo Klaus era su hermano y no se podía estar seguro de cómo reaccionaría, Katherine había sugerido que sería mejor idea que yo fuera, pero ovinamente yo no quería separarme ni un solo momento de Elena, Bonnie y Jeremy superaron sus diferencia por un minuto para ayudar a Elena pues sabían que cuando despertara ella tendría mucha sed y Damon casi no tenía sangre por lo que ellos fueron a conseguir junto con Alaric. Durante la tarde había ido a casar puesto que tenía mucha sed, pero había vuelto enseguida.

* * *

Si les gusta el capítulo no se olviden de dejarme un _reviews_ se los agradeceré enormemente no tienen idea cuanto me emociona leerlos, por otra parte estaba pensando que a partir de este cap. actualizare todos los sábados que les parece o quieren algún otro día nos podemos poner de acuerdo

**_Besitos_**

**Evelyn**


End file.
